Untitled1
by DaniRoss
Summary: My weird, twisted fantasy about myself and Ryan Ross : Þ


_Chapter 1_

I pulled up to the Fillmore in my dork-mobile. The line already stretched around the corner. Shit. I parked and jogged to catch a good place. Not a bad place.

After several hours passed of sitting on the sidewalk and scooching forward every now-and-then, I walked into the auditorium. The lights were dimmed. There were people _everywhere_. It was a mob scene.

I found a spot by the railing, about halfway back from the stage. I plopped my bag down, and went to the merchandise counter. I bought a hoodie, a t-shirt, and a poster. I put the hoodie on. As if it wasn't hot enough.

I sat through the first band, Phantom Planet. I liked them, even though I'd never heard their music before they played. Then the second band, The Hush Sound. I didn't watch them. I took the opportunity to quench my thirst with a Monster. I stood behind the stage, hoping they'd come out of their dressing room. The next band, I was curious to hear. They were a disappointment. Finally, Panic At The Disco. They were great, but it was over too soon.

I decide I needed a beer. I stop at a bar, nearby.

"Whatever's on tap" I say. The bartender hands me a glass-full. The door swings open and in walks four boys. I recognize them, immediately. One notices me. He smiles. I smile back, cautiously. He turns to the others, briefly. They nod, and they trail behind him towards me. My heart skips a beat.

They sit at the stools next to me. He looks at me, but doesn't look away. Our eyes meet, but I break contact. The bartender refills my drink, though I didn't request such.

"Complements of the gentleman to your right," the bartender whispers.

"Thank you," I begin.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Ryan," he says

"I know. I'm Dani," I blush

"Pleasure to meet you," he holds out his hand

"Pleasure is all mine," I return the gesture. He still doesn't look away. I take a swig of beer. A slow song comes on the radio. Strange for a bar.

"Wanna dance?" he asks holding out his hand. I nearly choke on my beer, but I accept.

"Uh, sure..." I say.

"Great!" Ryan pulls me close. Soon we're waltzing to the beat of the song. His arms wrapped around me feel strong, as if they are protecting me. I'm barely getting used to the dance, and the song ends.

"Thanks." he starts, "For dancing with me, I mean."

"Don't worry about it." I start to detach from his grasp.

"Where ya from?" he asks

"Uh, Chicago" I'm fully detached, yet I still feel his warmth on my skin.

"What brings you to Denver?"

"You're gonna laugh,"

"I promise I won't."

"Your show." I wince, expecting laughter.

"I'm honored!"

"You're mocking me."

"Sorry. But I really am."

"Oh. You did well, by the way" I say, finishing off my beer.

"You want another drink?" he offers

"Nah, I'm driving home, so I shouldn't."

"Oh. Ok."

"Thanks anyway."

"No problem." We sit at the bar listening to the music, and the hum of conversation in the background. The other three band mates hovered nearby. For a while they stood by Ryan, but they separated when I stood to leave.

"Nice to have met you." I say

"Oh, are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I have an early flight tomorrow."

"C-can I give you a ride?"

"Um..."

"If not, that's cool, too." he blurts.

"Oh, sure. That would be great." I blush. He holds out his hand for me to hold. Boldly, I take it, and kiss it. What am I doing?

"Let's go. Wait, do you need your car?" the plan was thought out fabulously.

"I can have my grandparents come by and pick it up, tomorrow." I say.

"You sure? I can get Brend–..." we look over at Brendon, and he's struggling to stand up.

"You were saying?"

"Never mind," he smiles. "See ya!" he calls to the rest of his band. We walk over to his C55 Mercedes-Benz, and hop in. I tell him how to get to my hotel, and we leave.

The windows are rolled down. The cool summer breeze raises goose-bumps on my arms. His hand is warm in mine. He glances over at me, and smiles. I squeeze his hand, as if we've been together for years. He returns the favor.

We race through the city, until we hit a red light. While we're stopped, he leans over and kisses my lips. I bat my eyelashes at him. He half smiles. The light turns and we hurtle down the road again, until we reach our destination. He parks in a space close to the entrance.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." I say, as I start to get out.

"Hey, uh, Dani..." he shakes his head, and winces.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind." he shakes his head again "Dammit," he whispers.

"Ok...do you wanna come inside?" What am I doing?

"S-sure." he stammers. With that, he is out of the car, heading towards me. He grabs my hand, and I lead him to my room. As soon as I get the door open and the lights on, I am greeted with a kiss. Then another, and another. I kiss him back. He locks his arms around me. We kiss as we walk further into the room. I feel my calves hit the edge of the bed.

I fall into the bed, Ryan follows. He is on top of me. He kisses my neck, as his hand moves lower. What am I doing? I feel my pants being tugged off. I pull at his shirt. He slips his delicate hands up my shirt. I tug at his jeans. He un-hooks my bra, then we stumble under the sheets. I grab at his back. He kisses so tenderly. We're off.

The room is spinning. I can hardly breathe. I feel his heart throbbing against my chest. It beats on my rhythm. His body fits on mine, like the missing piece to the puzzle that is my body.

His hips thrust onto mine. I sigh and moan, he gasps and arches his back. I feel his body tense, he grunts slightly, and his body releases. I'm shaking, as he rolls off of me. We catch our breath. I look over at Ryan. He stares towards the ceiling.

"Wow," he whispers.

"Wow is right," I whisper back.

"That. Was. Incredible," he continues

"Yeah. Your's too."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm still shaking..." I show him.

"Wow." he leans in to kiss me. I kiss him back. He rolls back over onto his back. I snuggle close to him, resting my head on his bare chest. He kisses the top of my head.

"Do you really have to catch the early flight tomorrow?" he asks. I hesitate.

"No."

"Thought so." he half laughs.

"My ears were ringing. I mean between the concert and the bar and I––,"

"Dani. I know. I could tell you weren't having much fun," he cuts me off.

"No! I mean, I _was_ having fun. I was just getting a headache,"

"Uh-huh. How's your headache, now?"

"Non-existent."

"Good." he strokes my hair, slowly.

"Yeah..." I say, as I nod off. I feel his arms wrap around me. I feel safe.

I awake to the sound of footsteps in my hotel room. I shoot out of bed, forgetting I'm naked. I throw my blanket around me. I walk towards the sound. I see the figure of a man. I scream. He turns around.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" he says. My eyes haven't adjusted to the light, yet.

"I wasn't sure it was you." I say, recognizing the voice.

"I figured. Good morning."

"'Morning. What are you doing?"

"Looking at the view. You really should leave the curtains open. It's awesome"

"I try to keep the light out as much as possible. Vampires aren't supposed to be exposed to light" I joke.

"Ha! Have you seen the view, though? It's...it's...wow!" I stammers.

"Yes, I used to live here. Well, for a year, give or take."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you from, originally?"

"Vegas." I say shyly.

"Same."

"I know."

"Right. What high school did you go to?"

"Palo Verde. You?"

"Huh. Brendon went there. Bishop Gorman."

"Wow. I didn't know that. And I went there for a year."

"Which year?"

"Sophomore."

"Oh, ok."

"Yeah. I'm gonna go, uh, get clothes on. Be right back."

"Right. Ok." he laughs.

"Funny." he smiles. I turn to leave the room.

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"I never asked you out..."

"Yeah." I giggle.

"So, um, you wanna go out?" he smiles, cutely.

"Yes. You didn't even have to ask!"

"Well, I did."

"Yes, you did." he holds his arms out. I walk swiftly towards him. He pulls me into a hug. Again, I feel his heart beating on my chest. His heart beats faster than normal. He kisses my forehead.

"Ok. Go get dressed." he chuckles.

"Yessir!" I giggle. I scurry into the bathroom. I'm not sure why, he's already seen me naked.I put on jeans and my bra. I can't seem to find my shirt. I open the door.

"Looking for this?" he holds my shirt on one finger.

"Ah, yes. Thanks." I grab it and throw it on.

"No problem. So what are you doing today?"

"Not really anything. I actually have a flight tomorrow, though. So packing would help."

"Ooh, busy. Can you make a space for me in your hectic schedule?" he flirts

"Oh, jeez...I might be able to squeeze you in. It'll be tough..."

"You're amazing." he kisses me. I kiss him back.

"So are you."

"Thanks. So what do you want to do today?"

"Wow. I don't know. It's up to you."

"Uh, I don't know. What's around?"

"Well, nothing fun around here, but if we go out of the city a little there are really neat things to do."

"Like what?"

"Well, there are movie theaters and coffee shops and malls....and you look bored already."

"No, not bored, just trying to think."

"About what?"

"What you would like to do."

"What?"

"I want you to have fun."

"I will. We can do whatever, I can have fun doing anything."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Um...how about we grab a coffee and hang out at a park and talk. I want to get to know you."

"Sounds like fun! I love coffee..."

"Good." He kisses me and takes my hand.

"Wait. I need the key."

"Right." He waits while I get the key.

"Ok, let's go."

"Sweet!" We walked slowly, hand-in-hand down to where his car was still parked. He opened the door for me. As I ducked into the car, he smiled shyly. I winked. He ran around the car and hopped in, while simultaneously popping the keys into the ignition.

"Where do I go?"he asks, breaking the silence.

"For, like, Starbucks?"

"Sure."

The soft wind teases my cheeks. The sun sets over the mountains, filling the sky with shades of pink and orange. His eyes gleam with the dimming sun, as they stare into mine. Our noses touch. He wraps his warm arms around me. I shiver, at the temperature difference. He pulls me closer. We are embraced in a kiss. I feel his strong arms flex over my body.

"Ryan..." I start, but my breath is gone.

"Yeah, babe?" I can't answer. I'm unable to catch my breath.

"I...." I manage to whisper

"Yeah?"

"I....l-love you." He pulls away from my lips.

"I–love you too..."

"For real?"

"Y-yeah. I-I really do." he stammers, oh so unconvincingly.

"Oh." I say, disappointed.

"N-no, really. I do."

"Why are you stuttering?" I ask.

"B-because. I-I'm ner-nervous."

"Why?"

"Because. I don't want to mess this up. I really, truly, love you. And I really, really want this to work out."

"Wow! I think my heart just exploded." He laughs and presses his lips lightly against mine. I put my arms around his back, under his coat.

"Let's go back to the room...." he whispers softly. Before I can answer, we're back in his car, with the engine rolling.


End file.
